Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Hypex- Chapter 2- Beautiful, Mythical: Asia!
Chapter 2- Beautiful, mythical: Asia! It’s been 2 days since the entrance exams and since Raichyu met his idol Hoods. Raichyu has moved into the green dorm of the Duel High’s school campus. Students were allowed to choose whom they shared a room with to avoid tempers running high between room mates. As he was the only person in the school that Raichyu doesn’t get a “I’m better than you” feel from so far, Raichyu chose to bunk with Malice Yung. It’s 9:15 AM and the first class of the day started at 8:00… and almost as if on schedule… Raichyu: Darn it! (He is burning through a hallway.) Daaaarn iiiit! I’m late again! It’s only the 2nd day of school… Classes started yesterday but Raichyu took that time to fanboy over having talked to Hibiki, he also took some time to go exploring the areas around the school, missing every class on the first day of school. The area that the school barrier closes off is pretty wide. This school takes up a lot of land. Raichyu: (He makes it to the class room.) What’s worse… (Professor Orime stands in the front of the class looking over at Raichyu with a scowl.) It’s HIS class. The boy steps into the classroom holding his bag over his shoulder and is greeted by a sea of green and orange blazers. Although the 3 Blaze types are separate, the Green and Orange tend to be grouped together in certain classes as it’s been shown that book smart or not, the orange blazers still have much to learn in the ways of dueling. Although it’s rare it isn’t unheard of to see a Grey blaze or two in one of these classes. The classroom is set up in the same way classes were during Judai’s time in school in the Genex era of dueling, which is like a college classroom. Prof. Orime: So you’ve decided to join us today eh? Raichyu: Yep. (His confident grin gets under the skin of the teacher.) Prof. Orime: (He turns to the class and personally introduces the green haired boy.) Class, I want to introduce you to Raichyu Harris. He’s a new student just like the rest of you, but Raichyu didn’t come to classes yesterday. He feels he’s better than all of you here who came to actually came to be educated in the ways of dueling. There is chatter and obvious negative tension among his classmates now. Raichyu: (He looks up at Orime, annoyed.) -_- Really? Prof. Orime: (He looks down at his student with a smirk knowing he just tarnished any chance Raichyu has of building a positive reputation for himself.) Raichyu happens to be the in same classroom as the Green Blaze Malice, the Grey Blaze Asia and Ishida, the Orange Blaze. Dillian the rich kid gets private tutoring lessons and Drexal takes a different class being a top Grey Blaze. Malice’s face lights up with joy when he sees his friend step into the class. Malice: Raichyu! Ishida: Hm? (With a book in front of her face as always she glances over at Malice then she lowers the book to see Raichyu, a boy who was able to catch and keep her attention just a couple days ago.)… Asia: So, it looks like the trouble maker IS in this class. (She smiles resting her slightly tilted head in the palm of her hand, her elbow on the desk for support.) This should be interesting. (She giggles.) Raichyu: (He looks up at the class and grins then almost immediately he turns his head to the left and his eyes meet the almost flaming eyes of Drexal who is walking down the hall and passing Orime’s class.) Drexal: (He gives Raichyu a look of disapproval and keeps moving.) Raichyu: {Yeah, the next couple years are going to be fun.} Orime: Find a seat Mr. Harris. Raichyu: Yeah okay. (He walks up the stairs passing Ishida who places her attention back on her book once she realizes he will be sitting behind her somewhere. Looking to his left he sees Malice waving but there aren’t any free seats by him. In the row above Malice sits Asia. He takes the spot next to the blonde beauty.) Asia: (She greets him with a smile.) Raichyu: Sup. Asia: Heya. Raichyu: I’m Raichyu, nice to meet ya. Asia: My name is Asia, Asia Sakai. Oh and trust me, I know your name. Everyone in here knows your name. Raichyu Harris, the guy who beat a teacher on his first day. It’s kiiinda hard to forget that. Raichyu: Heh. (He takes a notebook from his bag and sits it on the desk.) How goes the learnin’? Asia: (She giggles a bit.) Must you ask? Look who our teacher is. Malice: (Sitting directly below Raichyu, he turns back and speaks softly as not to alert Professor Orime.) You made it. Raichyu: (He winks and gives a thumb up.) Yeah, you bet. What luck to be able to sit near you buddy. This Asia girl doesn’t seem too bad either and to top it off, she’s hot. Asia: (She over hears him and blushes, immediately looking down at her work sheet and getting back to work.) Malice: Maybe being here won’t suck as much as I thought. (He smiles.) Raichyu: (Looking right at Malice he feels something is off.) {Even though he’s smiling he still gives a sad vibe.} Hey Malice, on a scale of 1 to 10 where do you think you fall in dueling? Malice: Who me? (He looks down.) Well… I think- Prof. Orime: Where is all this chatter in my class coming from? Everyone in the class except Asia, Malice and Ishida points to Raichyu. Prof. Orime: Erg… Raichyu: (He looks to the left then to the right then at the professor.) Sup Teach? Prof. Orime: I should have known it was you. Be quiet and here. (He gives a kid in the front row a worksheet.) Pass this back to Mr.. Harris please. (The class back passes the sheet to him, student after student.) Raichyu: (Once he gets it and reads the questions, he raises his eyebrow and rises to his feet.) Yo teach, is this really supposed to be our work? (He reads a question from the sheet.) “If player A activates the trap card Holy Barrier- Mirror Force your opponent declares an attack destroy all attack position monsters your opponent controls. during an attack on his monster and Player B chains Cyclone 1 Spell or Trap on the field. to destroy it will the monsters of Player A be destroyed?”. This is newbie stuff. There’s no way we can be expected to take this seriously. I’m pretty sure everyone in here can answer questions on this level easily. Prof. Orime: (He turns from the black board to look at his student.) Well Excuse me Mr. know it all but not everyone in here enters tournaments as you do and there are still some beginners in this crowd. Stop being annoying and do your work. After all, you may have experience but judging by your performance during our duel on Sunday your actual skill level is very low! Classroom: Ooooo. Raichyu: (He closes his eyes and chuckles.) Well judging by the fact that I WON our duel on Sunday I’d say you’re under skilled to be a teacher! Classroom: (They go silent as they can’t believe he would speak to a teacher that way.) Prof. Orime: (He is furious.) How…dare…you! Get out! Get out! Get out! To the principals office with you, right this second! (In what seems like seconds he writes up a pink slip for the smart mouthed kid.) Raichyu: (He puts his book back into his bag and looks up at the clock in the class room then smirks. He uses his new grinding method to get to the bottom of the stairs followed by gasps from the class.) Asia: (Looking at Raichyu but speaking to Malice.) Your friend is really something isn’t he? Mailice: (He is doing the same to Asia but with a shocked expression.) Mmhm. O_O Prof. Orime: (He goes to hand Raichyu his pink slip.) Raichyu: (He walks right past him.) Prof. Orime: (He purposely clears his throat.) Aren’t you forgetting something? Raichyu: (He turns back and gives Professor Orime the cockiest grin.) No, but you are. Prof. Orime: And what would that be? Raichyu: (The bell rings for class to end. His grin hasn’t faded.) Prof. Orime: Y-you! You wasted the final 15 minutes of class! Ishida: (She looks on with her usual blank expression.)…Childish… Raichyu: (He smiles and puts up a V for victory.) Later on that day a couple classes were in the school library. Raichyu and Asia are sitting next to one another. Asia: (Pointing to Raichyu’s paper.) You see? That’s how you write out a function. Raichyu: (He looks annoyed.) Why do we even need to take a card programming class in the first place? There won’t ever come a time where I’m trying to put cards onto a game or computer program. Asia: (She giggles thinking he looks kind of cute when he’s annoyed.) Hey look, I’m not the happiest about it either but you don’t hear me complaining. Raichyu: (He folds his arms.) Yeah yeah. I’m more into dueling than anything. Asia: Everyone has their own personal hobbies and life styles but having education is a must for everyone. I do understand what you mean though; I’d be doing what I like over this any day if I had a choice. Raichyu: What’s your deal anyway? Asia: Excuse me? Raichyu: What’s your deal? What do ya like to do, your hobbies. Asia: (He smiles trying to skip over the question.) Oh, how about we just finish our work okay? (She gives a bit of a nervous chuckle.) Raichyu: (He gives a sly grin.) Sounds to me like ya dodging the question. Asia: (She tries to sound as convincing as possible.) What? I’m not. Raichyu: Then go on and answer. Asia: I-it’s just… (She fiddles with her fingers, spinning her two index fingers around one another.) I’m kind of too nervous to tell you. Raichyu: Come ooon. (He nudges her with his shoulder.) Asia: Well… in my spare time I study up on unicorns and Pegasi. Raichyu: So you’re into mythical creatures, nothing wrong with that. Asia: Yes, but i-it’s deeper than that. Raichyu: Oh? Well spit it out. Asia: I want… I want to find one in real life! (She immediately covers her face, blushing her pretty little head off.) Raichyu: … Asia: (Still hiding her face.) Go on, laugh. I know you want to. Raichyu: (He bursts out into laughter before being hushed by his fellow students.) Asia: See, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. (She shakes her head furiously, wishing she could rewind time and have not told him.) Raichyu: (He slowly stops laughing after a while, ending in chuckles.) Asia: I’m so embarrassed! Raichyu: No, no, you don’t get why I’m laughing. Asia: Huh? (She moves her hands from her face to see him giving her a genuine smile.) Raichyu: I’m laughing at you because you thought you had to be embarrassed to share that. Asia: I… Raichyu: No matter what someone’s talents or interests are, they should take pride in that. Asia: Of course you could say that. You’re not the one with such a weird fascination. Raichyu: I’ll let you in on a little secret of mine okay? (He whispers to her.) I see dead people. (A picture of Yugi and Judai flashes.) Asia: Huh? o.o Raichyu: If I can tell someone something as weird as that and not care if they believe me or not why can’t ya feel good about what make ya feel good? People’s opinions don’t matter. All that matters is that you believe in yourself and what you can do. Asia: (She looks at him totally shocked.) Raichyu: If you believe you can find a pegasus then ya know what? I believe in you. (He gives her a thumb up.) Asia: (She lowers her head as her eyes are covered by shadow.) Raichyu: Hm? (He slowly puts down his hand.) Asia: (Her low whimpers signal that she is crying.) Raichyu: (Moving his hands around frantically.) O_O W-what? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Asia: (She wipes her tears and shakes her head.) Mm mm. It’s just no one has ever supported my dream. Well more like you’re the first since… Raichyu: Well enjoy the support. You could pay me back byyyyy doing my work for me. (He smiles with his eyes closed in a hopeful manner.) Asia: No dice. -_- Raichyu: Worth a shot. (He grabs his key that hangs from his key chain.) You see this? Asia: (She nods.) Yeah. Raichyu: It’s special. Asia: Really? What’s does it open? Raichyu: (He looks down at it dramatically.) I… have no idea. Asia: (She falls out of her seat then gets back up.) What do you mean you have no idea? What was the point of showing me then? Raichyu: When I was young my father told me it would open the world’s greatest treasure. So I call it the world’s key. Asia: Worlds greatest treasure huh? Raichyu: I don’t know what it opens yet but I bet what ever it does open will be awesome sauce! Asia: Aweso- (She laughs.) {Someone as passionate as him might be able to change Dragonic City as a whole.} For the rest of that class Asia would go on to tell Raichyu everything she knows and likes about horses, unicorns and pegasi. After school Raichyu is walking back to his dorm with Malice. Malice: Hey Raichyu, do you think we could stop off at the school store and grab something to snack on? Raichyu: Sure buddy. Along the way to the store they run into Asia who is standing a couple feet away from a tree. Raichyu Decided to go greet her and say whish her well for the rest of the day. Raichu: Hey there, if it isn’t China. Asia: It’s Asia. Raichyu: I know, just pullin’ ya leg. Heh heh. Malice: What are you doing here? Asia: The other day you beat Professor Orime and everyone at Grey Blaze wants to know if you’re the real deal or not. Raichyu: (He points to himself with his thumb.) Damn right I am! Asia: (Her expression becomes serious.) I want to test that for myself. Malice: (He stands between them.) Huh? Asia: I challenge you to duel. Raichyu: I’m game. Malice: But what about our food? Raichyu: Eh, don’t sweat it man. We’ll eat right after I’m done taking her to school. Asia: Well it’s good to see there’s no lack of confidence. (She turns and begins walking.) This way. They walk to area that isn’t so busy and the two duelists get in position. Raichyu: 3! Asia: 2! Raichyu: 1! Raichyu vs Asia: Duel!! lp Raichyu: I’m first. I’m gonna put a shock to your system! Draw! (He draws his card.) I summon Elemental Series Static in attack mode! (A man wearing a skin tight anti-electric suit appears.) 1600 Then I’m throwing down a back row, (A face down card appears by his feet.) turn end. {My face down card is Hand = Advantage; a card that will give Static up to 600 ATK. Even if he only gained 400 he would be at 2000, making him strong enough to face any level 4 or below monster she could summon to begin with. In other words… advantage… me.} Asia: My turn begins! I draw! Raichyu: I’m usin’ my face down! (His trap lifts.) Hand = Advantage! With this card 1 monster on my field gains 100 ATK for each card in your hand. As you have 6 the attack of my Static ATK goes up to 2200! 2200 Asia: I see. Raichyu: There’s more! You have to reveal your hand! Asia: Sneaky. (She turns her hand around and giant cards appear in front of her showing what’s in her hand. These cards show everything other than effects.) Raichyu: (He takes a look at her cards.) Hey,what gives? You don’t have any level 4 or below monsters. Asia: (She smiles. Inside her hand are only level 5 and 6 monsters.) Raichyu: How do you plan on getting a monster out this turn? Asia: (She just smiles knowingly as the cards in front of her fade away.) I summon the level 6 monster White Veil Shiro Pegasus! 2600/LV 6 (A beautiful white pegasus appears on the field.) My favorite card! Malice: 2600 points to start!? Raichyu: (He grins.) I see, a pegasus. Heh. Asia: (She blushes.) Malice: ??? (He has absolutely no idea what’s going on.) Raichyu: Still, how did you summon a level 6 monster without sacrificing? Asia: If I control no monsters, I can special summon Shiro. Raichyu: Pretty horse, what ya gonna do with it? Asia: I’ll show you. Battle! I attack your Elemental Series Static with White Veil Shiro Pegasus! (The pegasus gallops towards the electric fighter then takes flight ramming into him at high speed.) Raichyu: (His monster goes flying and hits his back on a near by tree.) Jeez! lp Asia: How did you like that? Raichyu: Not half bad! (He smirks.) Asia: I’ll set 1 card face down and activate White Veil Misty World! (She places the spell in the field zone of the duel disk once it ejects outward.) Afterwards I end my turn. During the end phase Shiro returns to my hand! Raichyu: (White mist begins to slowly spill from Asia’s duel disk and covers the field.) H-Hey I can’t see ya! Asia: That’s the point Raichyu. Raichyu: Okay then, my turn! I draw! (He draws his card and moves his hand in a side to side motion to disperse some of the fog enough to at least be able to see and read his cards. Okay, I normal summon E-Series Hotto. (The long nosed man covered in flame bursts onto the field.) 1000 When this card is normal or special summoned I can add 1 Fusion card from my deck to my hand. (He does so, adding Fusion to his hand, his deck auto shuffles its self in the duel disk.) I may not know where you are but I do know I heard you say your monster went back to your hand! That means your points are open! Asia: (She smirks from behind the fog.) Raichyu: E-Series Hotto, attack her directly! (His monster nods before running into the fog, his flaming aura giving off smoke, making it even harder to see. Hotto looks to the right and to the left. He can’t seem to make out Asia in the fog so he sends a random blast outward. Raichyu sees flame come from the fog but out from the side.) Raichyu: {He must have turned while in there.} Hotto turn left and blast! (The flaming man does so blasting flame directly towards the teenage girl. This also creates an opening for Raichyu to see Asia. The boy smirks.) How do YOU like that? Asia: (She stands there unphased and smiling.) Just fine actually. lp Raichyu: What!? How? Asia: Looks like you haven’t figured out the secrets of my mist yet. I activated my trap card, Bewildering Mist. When you declare an attack if I don’t control a White Veil monster, I can reveal 1 White Veil monster in my hand to negate your attack. Raichyu: I didn’t see what you revealed! Asia: You didn’t have to because you know I have a White Veil monster in my hand. Raichyu: {Oh yeah, I saw her hand. She used my knowledge against me.} Asia: I revealed White Veil Shiro Pegasus. Raichyu: Ah. I set 1 card face down and end my turn! (He sets his card and then grits his teeth.) {Damn… Next turn since she doesn’t have any White Veil monsters out she is gonna summon Shiro right back out.} Asia: (She draws with a smile.) My turn now! I draw! Since I don’t control any monsters I can special summon White Veil Shiro Pegasus. (The Pegasus gallops onto the field.) 2600 I’m heading right into battle! Shiro attack his Hotto! (The pegasus begins to gallop towards hotto.) Raichyu: Not today! Activate face down trap, Series of Defenses! If you attack an E-Series monster I control that monster switches into defense position! 1200 (Hotto blocks but is still rammed. He bursts into flame upon destruction.) If that monster is destroyed by battle I can special summon it right back to the field in defense position! (Flames rise from the ground and the fiery monster returns on his guard this time.) As you know when he’s summoned I’m allowed to get a Fusion Card. (He searches his deck for Element Fusion.) Asia: Should have expected that. Okay, during main phase 2 I equip Shiro Pegasus with Heaven Hoof! (The horse’s ankles now have wings.) Now Shiro doesn’t have to return to my hand during the end phase! Turn over. Raichyu and Hotto look upward as The Pegasus flies upward but stays with in the mist. Raichyu is only able to tell because of shifting in the fog. He can still see a bit but everything is still hazy. Raichyu: So we have to deal with 2600 ATK? (He grins arrogantly.) I totally got this! Here I go! Draw! Nice! I activate Fusion! This spell fuses 2 or more monsters! I fuse Hotto on my field with E-Series R-Blade in my hand. (The man with the blades arm intertwines with the long nosed pyro maniac/.) Burning passion with a steel resolve! FUSION SUMMON! E-Series Flame Blade Slasher! (A man with two blades on his arms, both on fire appears.) ATK Asia: 2700!? Riachyu: Yeah, now prepare yourself! I attack your Shiro with Flame Blade Slasher! Hack Slash Scorch! (The man skates into the fog, flame under his feet.) When he enters battle with a non fire monster that monster switches to defense position! He also does piercing damage! Asia: So even if Shiro goes to defense I’ll still take damage? (Her look becomes sterner.) Flame Blade: (He sees the Pegasus and attacks it. He runs smack dab into a tree.) Raichyu: (He can see enough to make things out, at least on his end.) The hell happened there?! Asia: (She is placing a card into her hand.) If you declare an attack against a White Veil monster while this fog is around I can return that monster to my hand and replace it with a token monster. (She smiles.) 0 Raichyu: You’ve made one big mistake! Asia: Huh? Raichyu: Your Pegasus might have been spared but now you have a token with no defense! Flame Blade, redirect your attack to that tree! (It slashes the tree in half with its flaming sword arms.) Asia: Ahhh! (Flame from the attack reaches her.) lp Raichyu: Wait, how do you have 2100 left? I’m no mathematician but I’m sure that 2700 – 0 is 2700. You should have taken all of his attack as damage! Asia: When Heaven Hoof is sent to the graveyard after being equipped to a monster I can target 1 monster you control and decrease its attack by 800! (It is shown that Shiro came out of nowhere and tackled Flame Blade.) So before the attack hit me Flame Blade dropped to 1900. Raichyu: Darn. You seem to be a dodgy duelist. I can feel attacks from your Pegasus but I can’t see it. Asia: (She closes her eyes.) Now you know what it’s like… Raichyu: What are ya talkin’ about? Asia: I can feel that there is a Pegasus for me to find… in fact I feel that it’s close by but I can’t find it. Raichyu: I’m lost. Asia: I’ve lived in Dragonic city for years now. My family moved here 10 years ago. My father told me that I would either find a Pegasus here to be led to one here in Dragonic City. Asia’s Memories… Asia: (She is 5 years old. Her father is showing her family pictures in a scrapbook.) Daddy what that? (She points to a photo on one of the pages. On the picture her father is riding on a horned horse.) Asia’s Father: (A spy for the Blocks Town government.) That’s a Unicorn princess. Asia: Unee- Asia’s Father: U..nah..corn. Asia: Unicorn? It pretty. Asia’s Father: (He chuckles and pets the head of his daughter who sits atop his lap.) It surely is. They are very hard to find. Asia: I want to ride one, but you say they are hard to find… I will never find one… I’m too small. Asia’s Father: Maybe you will one day. You will get older and bigger. (He gives her a reassuring smile and turns the page.) Maybe you will find one once you are a big girl. Asia: (She gives an innocent smile and then points to the picture on the next page.) What is that?!? Asia’s Father: (He looks at the picture of a blue pegasus on the page.) That is our family creast. When you see this animal on the clothes of people you meet that tells you they are from our family. That means like you, their last name is Sakai. Asia: I want to find a Pegasus, no matter what! Asia’s Father: A long time ago I knew a Pegasus. Asia: Really? Asia’s Father: Yes. We are moving soon and someone who knows this Pegasus lives in the town we will be moving to. Asia: I will find the peggy! Asia’s Father. (His phone begins to ring.) Daddy has to talk on the phone. He lets her off of his lap and walks off to go talk in what presumably an important conversation.) What? The Hypex reacter? Yes. Yes, I’ll be there within the next 4 days (3 days later he packed up and told Asia that he had to leave. He promised his daughter that he would see her later when she met the Pegasus.) Asia: Daddy, no! Don’t leave! (She cries as her father is everything to her.) Asiai’s Father: (He kisses her forehead before giving her a somewhat somber smile. Asia’s mother held her as he rode of into the sun set atop a white horse on the day that would be the last time she ever saw him.) '' Asia: Since then I have searched for that Pegasus. (She tightens her fists.) Growing up many people told me that creatures like Pegasi and Unicorns weren’t real. I didn’t listen to them… I refused to believe them… Even now… Raichyu: (He listens to her story.) By this time a small crowd had formed around the two duelists. Students were watching… and listening. Her belief in these mystical creatures was out in the open. Asia: (She opens her eyes to see many people around and freezes up about to run off when Raichyu calls her name loudly.) Raichyu: Asia! What did we talk about? Don’t run from your hobbies… don’t run from your likes! If you run now you won’t get away from these people… you’ll only be running from yourself! Asia: (Suddenly it was as if there was no fog. His voice sent an image of him of how passionate he was about this right into her mind.) Malice: (He smiles.) Yeah Raichyu is right! Raichyu: I will set one back row and end my turn. Will you be awesome or quit? Asia: (She stands up strait and take s a deep breath.) All of you around! You may think I’m crazy! That I’m a loon! You may think that I need to get my priorities in order or that I’m confusing fiction for reality but… (She screams.) It doesn’t matter to me what any of you think about me because I am me. Because I am living my life, not you! Judge me if you want but I… (She looks back to the mist.) will fly high with the pegasi!! It’s my turn, draw! Raichyu: {Her voice tone has changed. Here comes her assault.} Asia: I’ll show you my resolve! I won’t stop until I find that Pegasus! I’m ending this duel, right now! I resummon White Veil Shiro Pegasus! 2600 Next, when I control a White Veil Misty World field spell I can special summon this card! (She holds out a monster.) White Veil River Unicorn! (A white unicorn gallops onto the field with an ever lasting puddle under its hooves.) 2400/LV 6 Activate the effect of River Unicorn! The unicorn begins galloping towards Female Blade! The weaponized man can’t tell as the fog is clouding his vision and before he knows it… bam… he’s impaled by the horn of River Unicorn! Raichyu: (He sees the horn coming through the back of his monster.) Oh crap! Asia: Yes! Bulls eye! Flame Blade Slasher: (He looks down in horror and with his loss of blood and strength his ATK drops.) 1300 Asia: Once per turn this monster can lower the ATK of 1 monster on your field by 600 and if he does you take 600 damage! Raichyu: Not good! Asia: (Her monster runs towards Raichyu’s position with his monster still on its horn and rams him.) Raichyu: (He didn’t know when to guard as the mist provided cover during the assault.) lp Asia: Not done there! Now I attack with River Unicorn! (The horse shakes the body of Raichyu’s monster off of its horn and it crashes into Raichyu breaking into millions of pieces.) Raichyu : lp Egh.. Asia: Don’t underestimate the power of the pony. Let’s end this! (Shiro sets her sights on Raichyu.) Attack directly and finish this duel. (It begins to gallop and then takes to their air with its beautiful white wings.) Raichyu: (His bangs cover his eyes as he swings his arm to declare the activation of his trap card.) Activate the trap Unfinished Elemental Business! After an E-Series monster is destroyed in battle, if you declare a second attack I can activate this card. It special summons 1 E-Series monster that was destroyed in battle during this duel! Asia: So you’re choosing- Raichyu: That’s right! I choose E-Series Flame Blade Slasher! (The fusion monster returns.) 2700 Asia: I call off my attack! (Her monster stops just feet short of Raichyu.) Raichyu: (He stands stern, his monster protecting him.) You aren’t the only one who has a goal. (He lifts his head and grins.) I want to unlock this world’s greatest treasure… and… (Hibiki flashes in his mind.) I want to surpass…him! Asia: Hm? Malice: Him? Raichyu: (Suddenly Shiro starts to glow yellow and turns into a beam of energy.) The hell? Asia: Level 6 White Veil Shiro Pegasus and White Veil River Unicorn! With these two monsters I create the overlay network!! (Both monsters become yellow beams and fly into a multicolored portal of galactic energy that is now in the middle of the field.) XYZ SUMMON! (A white unicorn with stripes of blue across its back appears. It’s Horn shines an extremely bright light continuously.) White Veil Light Finder Unicorn! lp (Two yellow orb circle its body.) Raichyu: (He can see the light even through the fog.) Asia: I’ll defeat your monster this way! Once per turn I can detach 2 overlays from my Unicorn destroy 1 monster your control! Raichyu: Oh come oooon! (Both orbs go into the tip of the unicorn’s horn and the light grows brighter and his monster explodes. The boy covers his face from debris.) Asia: After that I would be allowed to summon Shiro from my hand or deck but as I used her to overlay for this card she is in the graveyard. (She closes her eyes and smiles.) Thank you for all you’ve done in this duel Shiro. I set 1 card and end my turn. (A card appears by her feet.) Raichyu: It’s my turn. (His key glows as he places his index and middle fingers over his deck.) I’ll show you how awesome I am! I draw! (Electricity traces between his drawn card and his deck in the same arc he drew it in.) Ho ho, you’re horse is in for it now! I can do it with this. First I activate Element Fusion! This spell allows me to fuse E-Series monsters from my graveyard or hand! If I use cards in my graveyard they are sent back to my deck! So I fuse E-Series Sky Walker in my hand with the Hotto in my graveyard! (The monsters E-Series Skywalker and Hotto appear on the field. They jump into the air, turn into their natural elements and merge into 1 being.) Burn through the air of the sky! Element Mixture! (He slaps the fusion monster onto his duel disk.) FUSION SUMMON!! E-Series Sky Searer!! (A monster with flaming hair and wings which have flaming tipped feathers appears.) ATK Asia: Your monster isn’t strong enough. (She smiles confidently.) Raichyu: Yet! When this card is fusion summoned all monsters on your field loose 500 ATK. Asia: 2100 (She gasps.) Raichyu: Then my Sky Searer gains 600 ATK! (The monster spreads its massive wings.) 2800 Next I play the card I drew! Element Rage! (He holds out the card. It’s a spell showing all 4 elements glowing in a ball.) If I control an E-Series monster I can destroy 1 spell or trap on your field! Asia: (Her face down bursts into flame.) No! (It was a trap to stop an attack.) Raichyu: Now I attack with Elemental Series Sky Seraer! Asia: (She swings her arm to the side.) You’ll never find my monster in the mist! Raichyu: You’re right. I should do something about that. Sky Searer get rid of that mist! (The man flies strait up into the air, so high that he escapes the mist.) Hot Air Pulse!! (Searer begins to flap his massive wings and all of the mist is blown away.) The field is bare! Asia: My mist! How? Raichyu: When this guy declares an attack I can destroy 1 spell or trap on your side of the field! Asia: (Her Unicorn can be seen.) Sky Searer flaps its wings at high speed and blows Light Finder away with flaming wind. Asia: (She feels the force of the wind.) Errr!! (She tries to stand her ground.) lp Raichyu: (He gives a confident grin.) Asia: (She lets down her guard after the attack and looks up to see Elemental Series Shock Slice; Raichyu’s favorite monster standing before her.) Huh? ATK-2600 Raichyu: (He is placing a quick play spell card in the graveyard.) I activated the quick play spell Element Swap! This card allows me to swap 1 E-Series fusion monster on my field with 1 in my extra deck with the same level but a different element and now that Sky Searer has done its job, it’s time to get back to basics! (Kurihero appears beside him and mimics his movements) Now end this! Shock them all! Shock Slice attack with Zap Cannon!! The monster places his hand over Asia’s head and blasts her with volt after volt of electricity! Asia: Aaahhhhh!!! lp (She falls down to her knees.) Raichyu: (He walks over to her and places up one finger giving her a cocky look.) Zap. One and done. Great duel. (He holds out his hand.) Asia: (She looks up and pictures the Pegasus she wants to find. She sees it flying off into the distance.) {You won’t get away from me. I will find you. (She looks at Raichyu and smiles, allowing him to help her up.) The two duelists look over at Malice. Malice: (His jaw is dropped and his eyes are bulging. He can’t believe the greatness he witnessed.) O_O Drexal: (He was watching the duel from behind a tree.) Maybe his win Professor Orime wasn’t a fluke. Humph. (He walks off with the bottom end of his long blazer flapping in the wind,) He still can’t beat me with such weak tactics. Asia: Yeah, you are definitely the real deal. Thank you for the duel. (She bows.) Raichyu: Hey don’t mention it. Asia: See you around. (She walks off and the crowd disperses.) Malice: Wow that was amazing. What do we do now? Raichyu: What do ya mean? We go eat. I’m starving now! Malice: Yeah! The two friends walk off into the sun set. Asia: {He is right. If I don’t believe in my dream, who will?} (She looks to the sky while walking.) Pegasus, I’m going to find you and when I do, Daddy, I’ll see you again. The next day, Asia walks to school with a new resolve. Asia: (She opens the door and enters the building and is greeted by a loud “SURPRISE” from all the Green, Orange and Grey Blazers that were around yesterday.) W-what is this? Student body: We wish you luck on your search! (They hold up a banner with her name on it and a picture of a blue pegasus. ) Asia: (She drops her books and covers her mouth and nose with her hands completely shocked and blown away at the sight.) Student 1- Your’re goal sounds awesome! Student 2: You are like someone strait out of a fairy tale. Student 3- I love that way you used that Peasus deck! Asia: (She smiles big.) Oh my gosh! W-who’s idea was this? Malice: You wouldn’t believe it. Raichyu: (Some of the students move out of the way for him to walk, creating somewhat of an isle.) That would be me. Asia: (He hugs him, darn near jumping into his arms.) Oh thank you so much! Raichyu: No biggie! This is for not givin’ up. Let’s have an awesome year! (He grins) '''The students celebrate Asia: the Pegasus Queen of Grey Blaze. What else will happen on Raichyu’s journey? Many mysteries are still to be solved by… The prodigy!' Category:Story Category:Prodigy Category:Hypex